The purpose of this network is to inspire new research ideas and seed collaborations that build upon existing knowledge of- and expertise in- stress-associated influences on cancer biology and outcomes. Within this context, new areas of inquiry and collaborations should serve to advance understanding of cancer through biological, behavioral, and social lenses and contribute to improvements in cancer prevention and control.